


In The Wind

by flinchflower



Series: Slash Me Twice [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tessera, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 24: Wind. Follows prompt 23. Sam and John returned from the hunt, settle into Tessera and their little family.  Suggestion of parental discipline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Courtesy note to the reader: This is the point where there begins to be a plot sneaking on through, and individual prompts may be related to one another. I do try to write them so that each prompt might stand alone, but the plot arc is interesting...
> 
> Disclaimer: Not for profit, simply a writing exercise. Herein lies Dean/Sam slash, in an AU timeline where John did not lose his life. John appears in parental context only. Follows in series from previous prompts, but stands alone if preferred.

_Thank god Sam’s tired_ , Dean thinks, lying there in the darkness with the Sams’s head pillowed on his shoulder. It’s saving him from a definite girly moment, though chances are he’d be able to turn it around on the younger man. But he feels better than he has in days, lying there with his boy in his arms. _And thank god Dad managed to keep him safe. I’m glad he didn’t tell me it was a werewolf._ His mind keeps going in circles, swooping from thought to thought like the winter wind outside. He can hear his dad and Tess talking out in the sitting room, until finally their door opens, revealing John’s sturdy outline against the light.

Dean blinks, and John moves softly into the room. “You should be sleeping, son.” Dean doesn’t answer, and John simply sits down next to the tangle of his sons on the bed, smiling at the sight of Sammy sound asleep and twined around Dean. “Something bothering you?” Dean shakes his head, no, because there’s really nothing specific, and John reaches out, touches his boy’s face. Dean leans into the touch almost imperceptibly, and his father understands. Hard on the boy to stay home, for a long hunt at a bad time of year. Sam would have whispered a few things about the hunt to his brother, though. He smiles a little, more for his boy, and runs his hand over Dean’s hair, is rewarded with a slow blink. He sits quietly for the long moments until Dean’s asleep, then goes back out to Tess.

“He been having trouble sleeping?”

“Between the rash and worrying, yes. Did you get him down?” John chuckles his assent. “Let me do as much for you, John.”

John gives Tess a fond smile. “I’m a little old to be tucked in, don’t you think?”

“Well, if you’re too old for me to work the kinks out of your back...”

“You’re the expert on kink.” John laughs outright this time, and lets her lead him back to the bedroom opposite the boys. She’s a hell of a woman, and the only one he’ll truly trust to be discrete, to not push him. With Tess, he doesn’t see Mary’s face when he wakes in the night. They hear the wind pick up in the night, and he wonders to himself how soon it will blow him out of town on a new hunt – the sound going through the eaves reminds him of the cries of a demon. His dreams are uneasy, and he’s glad for Tess’ soothing presence. She knows what’s abroad in the night, her own past is darker than the boys will ever know, and he can relax with her.

They wake in the morning to a different set of cries filtering in through the closed door, and John groans. He’d know the sounds of his boys fighting anywhere, and Tess chuckles.

“Come to breakfast with me, John, let them work it out. I’ve got a file for you, on a hunt, maybe you can take some time to research it here, before you get back on the road.”

“Sounds good, but-“

There’s a strangled sort of noise, which may or may not have had his official title included in it, and he shakes his head. Tess just laughs. John takes a deep breath, summons up a frown, and bursts into the boys room, just as he hears a desperate “Dad!” echo again. He plants a swat on the first butt he sees, and gets a yelp in reply – Dean. He’s got his younger brother pinned down, and, well.

“Let him up, Dean.” He’s having a hard time not laughing. Dean’s still in the rainbow scrubs, and he’s taken back to their childhood, when Sammy still thought Spiderman pajamas were cool, and Dean tried to sneer at them – mostly because they no longer came in his size. There's no response.

“Dean,” he warns, and the older boy lets go of Sam reluctantly. “Sam, go get cleaned up, and if you popped those stitches screwing around in here…”

He knows exactly what the fight must have been about, because Sam looks more amused than anything, shooting a smirk at Dean as he goes out the door.

“Jesus, Dean.”

“Sorry.”

“Yeah. Mind your manners.” John walks away before he has to get stern.

Tess is waiting by the door, and with a beckoning finger, firmly escorts John out of the suite. He enjoys the leisurely breakfast in Tess' suite of rooms, the meal, the conversation. Her knowledge, as they go over the thick file, is soothing for him - it's almost like talking with Bobby or Jim. She gives him a knowing smile after a while though, shoos him out, and he’s not entirely free of trepidation when he goes back.

Sam’s curled up on the couch, Dean’s at the table finishing a bowl of cereal, and he relaxes. Their faces aren’t exactly peaceful, but John knows he’ll be able to distract them, discussing the hunt. Then he realizes that Dean’s showered, but is still wearing the rainbow scrubs – though this time the background is light blue, and he knows Tess is still paying the boy back for being mouthy. Probably what they were fighting about in the first place. Sam doesn’t get many opportunities to tease Dean, and he’ll be all over this one. Well. They can work this one out without him, though he might have a few pointed suggestions at the ready. The file Tess showed him is interesting, he’ll spend his time on that, and leave the boys to their own devices.

He settles at the table, calling Sam over, feeling suspicious when Sam won’t quite look at him. John sighs, and gets on with the debriefing, thinking he knows why, but not ready to cope with lecturing his son just yet. Most of his anger is still with Caleb for thinking he could take on a pair of werewolves on his own, though it turned out to be the easiest werewolf hunt the Winchesters have ever been on – usually someone gets hurt badly, the damn things are so unpredictable. Then again, the things were wounded, courtesy of Caleb. Dean relaxes, as the knowledge of the hunt filters through, though he declares he’s gonna beat the snot out of Caleb when he sees him, since Caleb’s the reason that Sam’s shoulder was slashed. Sam manages to slip in a comment or two about rainbows, and Dean doesn’t do much more than narrow his eyes. His eldest boy’s plotting revenge, and John’s probably going to just let him have it, so long as it’s not pranks. Dean’s rubbing his eyes, and John thinks to himself Dean probably didn’t sleep well – never does during storms when it’s windy. The skies are calm right now, and he simply leads the older boy back into the bedroom.

“Get some rest, Dean. It’s gonna storm again tonight.”

Dean nods, and pats at the rash on his wrist in lieu of scratching.

“Quit that.” John’s voice is mild. “And if I catch you paying your brother back for the running rainbow commentary with pranks…”

“Yessir.” It’s more of a sigh than anything, but Dean’s laid back, and his eyes are practically falling shut. That done, he can go deal with his younger son. Sam’s taken a nervous seat on the couch.

“Something you want to tell me, Sam,” he asks knowingly.

“I uh, did pop one of the stitches, sir. I taped it back down like you had it while we were on the road.”

John had hesitated to put stitches in initially, at the site they were at, what had just happened was nearly inevitable. But Sam also knows better than to horse around when he’s healing, even if it’s something minor.

“I need to give you the lecture on wound care? Dean got the one on disclosure of injuries last night.” He waits, but Sam’s eyes are on the floor. “Sam?” He doesn’t get the answer he’s expecting.

“It’s your decision, sir. I screwed up.” It’s more of an answer his older son would give, and John sighs.

“I’d rather skip it, Sam. Might be better if you laid off teasing him, even if it is funny.”

“Yessir.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes, and John lets out a gusty sigh, making Sam jump. “I’m tired, Sam. You make sure I see that before you get to bed tonight, and I owe you a couple swats next time you misbehave.”

Sam relaxes. “Yessir.” He watches his father sink into an easy chair and thinks to himself, _something’s in the wind._

**Author's Note:**

> Kansas - Dust In The Wind


End file.
